1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to articles of manufacture for the use and entertainment of birds in general and in particular to a natural fiber rope perch for use by birds of all kinds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently most perches found in bird cages are manufactured from processed wood rods, natural wood limbs, plastic or cotton rope. Birds, particularly larger birds such as parrots, macaws, etc., are well known for their destructive nature and routinely destroy the typical perch described above.
While each of the above-described perches lack one or more of the advantages of a natural fiber rope, such as sisal as discussed below, cotton rope perches can be particularly troublesome. It has been found that the strands in a cotton rope are typically quite long and difficult to break. As a result birds, particularly those that enjoy preening the cotton fibers, are known to have become tangled in the frayed masses of the cotton fibers, have become frightened and in a frenzy have broken a leg or a wing. Accordingly, such perches must be replaced periodically for health reasons and perch structural integrity.